fantasy_world_of_astoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Conquest of Scovia
The conquest of Scovia was a series of wars fought between the Engels and the inhabitants of Scovia. The entire conquest took 5 wars and 441 years. History The War over the Mountains The War over the Mountains was the first war of the Engel conquest and was fought between the Empire of Ellis and the Engel invaders. The war was mostly fought in the regions of the Dreadcliffs and the Eastern Ridge which is what gave it its name. This was the most violent of the 5 wars due to the Engels trying to enforce strict rules on the Ellisians including outlawing their culture and religion. This war took 67 years to complete as Ellis was the weakest of the four empires. = The War of the Gorgons The War of the Gorgons was the third war fought during the conquest of Scovia and was fought between the Empire of Gorgus and the Engel Invaders. The Gorgons had one of the strongest militaries of the time and their empire was the largest of the four. In addition to their strong military, they were supported by two Dwarven clans. Knowing that an attack against the Gorgon core cities won't be in their favor, the Engels constantly raided the northern Gorgon lands which held over half of the farms for the empire. They also kept the Gorgons west of the Marr Barak. The Engels then waited for over 50 years as the Gorgon armies were weakened due to the lack of food and they failed attempted to take back their lands. They then crossed the Marr Barak and marched through The Crag towards Fort Ron. After the capture of Fort Ron, they marched on the capital, The City of Gorgon. With the assistance of the Horans who joined once Fort Ron had fallen, the Gorgon fleet was destroyed. The emperor fled to the Centuroi which soon became the last military position for the Gorgons as their Dwarven allies were either destroyed or they surrendered. The Siege of the Centuroi was a month long siege which led to the surrender of the Gorgon emperor. = The War of the Coast The War of the Coast was the fourth war fought during the conquest of Scovia and was fought between an alliance of tribes against the Engel invaders. It was the shortest of the 5 wars fought and led to many tribes being wiped out by the Engels. As the Engels crept towards the Horan border, they had to pass through many different tribes' land. Wanting to defend their land, the local tribes united and launched multiple raids against the Engels. The War of Sea and Sky The War of Sky and Sea was the fifth and final war during the conquest of Scovia. It was fought between the Engel invaders and a combined force of the empires of Gundar and Hor. Gundar surrendered to the Engels first as part of a deal to allow Gundar keep their culture, local rulers, and religion. Hor refused to surrender which led to the destruction of much of the Horan inland. Only three Horan cities were left when Hor surrendered to which Engel houses were established in Hor to replace the old houses. It was the longest war fought during the conquest and resulted in the total conquest of Scovia by the Engels as well as the end of the empires of Gundar and Hor.